Blackbeard's Captured
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Blackbeard gotten his hands on Luka instead of running into Ace? She gets sent to G-6. Now Ace and the Strawhats are on a race to find their captain, and his lover, before her execution. Fem!Luffy AceLu
1. She Missing?

The judge eyed the young girl who sat next to him. All within the court stared at her; waiting for this business to be done with. "Strawhat Luka, how do you plead?"

Luka's stomach grumbled and she chuckled. "Hungry."

He cleared his throat, "That isn't a choice." The judge loosen the cloth around his neck and rolled his eyes.

"Then bored," Luka lay back in her seat and swirled around.

He huffed at the young girl. "Neither is that. You're supposed to say guilty or not guilty."

"Guilty."

A man cursed in the seats behind her, "Dumbass, you're suppose to say not guilty."

"Oh, then not guilty," she restated and looked at the judge.

The judge ignored her and slammed his hammer. "Guilty it is. Death sentence on the charges of piracy, theft and treason."

…

Ace opened the door and his jaw dropped from the sight he saw. All of their bodies beaten and bloodied lay on the ground. His fist slammed against the wall. He was too late.

Luka was gone.

How could this be? Ace grinds his teeth and wanted to burn something; anything. But he was within a wooden ship that would spark a light from his intense flames. Why must Luka be the one caught?! She was only a rookie!

He went over to the nearest body and laid the man against the wall. Ace kept his head as the man slowly opened his eyes. "Don't…you dare…take Luka…" he muttered as his eyes closed once again.

Ace shook his head and went to someone different. It was a new person he never seen before; if he could even call it a person. The thing was light as a feather but cracked like an egg. Ace picked up the ghostly body and pressed against a crack. "Hey? Can you tell me what happened?!" he asked.

The head shook and shivered. His boney fingers lifted into the sky and from the looks of it, his eyes were already opened. "That man…he appeared out of the shadows and…" He lifted his arms and made a fist, "We fought against him…but he was strong and all of our dev…" The man didn't finish his sentence.

Ace stomped against the wooden floor. He couldn't get answers like this if all they were doing was falling back into their deep sleep. He stood up and dusted his pants. He tilted his hat over his eyes and cracked his knuckles. From the looks of it, he was the only one not injured completely. But from the looks of it, the crew was stuck by that man.

The freckled face teen pulled the injured bodies onto nearby beds. He went back and tried his best to bandage them, but he wasn't a doctor. He could barely form a knot, but he tried over and over again. Maybe there was a doctor on board that could get to this. Ace thought about it and he was sure about that. He remembered there was a boy, maybe, who took on the injuries of the crew. But if he was in the fight against that man, then he would also be injured.

His eyes closed as he tied the last bandage. He was having an attack once again and fell asleep right in front of one of the injured bodies. He didn't know, or even cared at the moment as soon as his eyes closed. His dreamland called for him.

…

**Here's the prolog of my new story. Thanks for reading and leave a review of what you think of it! It's been in my plot bunnies forever so I'm writing it. Happy New Years!  
**


	2. Our Plan?

Usopp rolled over and groaned in pain from the movement. He rolled back over to his original position but it still stringed. His eyes slowly opened and he awoke to a stranger leaning over his bed snoring. He laid back down and closed his eyes once again. It was only a dream, he thought before he bolted up in bed and woke the stranger.

Ace tripped his chair from the sudden awakening and fell back onto the ground. Usopp stayed in bed and yelped at the stranger. The freckled face sat up and rubbed his head where a bump formed. "Fuck," he grunted.

"Who are you?!" Usopp started before he came to realization, "Ace?"

"Nice to know you remember me," Ace stated before sitting the chair on its legs once again. He sat down and looked at the dark toned boy within the bed.

"Wh-Why are you here? What happened?" the boy looked around the room. He didn't remember this. He didn't even remember the last thing that happened before he became unconscious. He just remembered Luka screaming and then lights out.

"Luka's gone and the rest of the ship was in a mess when I showed up."

"She-She's gone?! But! Zoro, he was there. And Sanji, he was protecting Luka," Usopp paused and laid his head down, "She can't be gone."

"I swear she's gone. He gotten her and took everyone out." Ace patted his shoulder, "Everyone was unconscious and beaten."

"Even Zoro?"

"Yeah…he didn't even know I was here…he just kept on mumbling something under his breath… Do you have a doctor on the ship?"

Soon the others woke up and Chopper gotten out of bed to care for everyone. It was his duty as the ship's doctor even though he was injured. But everyone had taken the news of Luka disappearing very serious. They fought with all of their strength to protect her, but they failed. All of their powers with numbed out during the battle.

"It was Teach. Marshall D. Teach. He goes by the name Blackbeard, but he's nothing but scum on the bottom of the ocean," Ace informed them. He covered his eyes.

"We met him before," Nami stated. She didn't know his name, but she had seen him last night and just knew she seen him before.

"We did?" Chopper asked.

"It was only me, Zoro and Luka. We went out and scouted Jaya Island, and Luka and he fought over a stupid thing."

"Meat and pie," Zoro added as he took a gulp of his sake. "Which one was better."

Nami side glanced the green haired and finished her story, "He came and tried to capture her when we were headed to Sky Island."

Ace looked at her, but he didn't ask about that tale. He just wanted to hear about what happened. He was searching for that man, but never thought Luka would have encounter him before Ace. But he never thought Blackbeard would capture Luka either; expectations were broken.

"I barely even remember that. There was just so much going on…" Usopp muttered.

"I don't remember any of this," Brook joked. "But I wasn't even a part of the crew."

"Neither was I," Franky added.

The freckled face glanced at the talking skeleton. He would never get over that, or the afro still in place on Brook's head. The cyborg was normal compared to the talking skeleton. Just what happened when he last seen his Luka? She had some sort of normal crew, if you didn't count the talking blue-nose reindeer.

"That man…he has a powerful devil fruit," Robin stated; getting back to topic.

"He killed a man for that," Ace stated as shadows covered his forehead. He tilted his hat and looked down at the table.

"Killed?" Usopp stuttered.

"My friend and crewmate."

"…Does he have it out for you?"

Ace couldn't honestly answer that. That man killed his brother and taken his sister hostage. He just didn't know anymore.

**Sorry if the pace is slow, and the chapter's short. I'm not one for being serious…I deleted a lot of jokes within this chapter (mostly about Brook); so don't expect much humor in this (which will mostly be from Luka...when she shows up). Thanks for reading, reviewing, following!**

_**Shirani-Chan: I must had read your mind then :) It was just an idea I had laying around for awhile so I finally gotten the nerve to write it **_

_**angelvan105: Thanks, that's my goal, lol. **_

_**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Thanks, and Happy late News Year to you as well. Nope, I heard gunshots though...**_

_**daughterofthesea98: You're welcome, and thanks for reviewing. Happy late New Year**_

_**pizzafan123: Yeah, I kinda forgotten about that poll till I starting clicking on random things and found it. Sorry for the wait...I'm very forgetful, and I"m trying to get the other ideas started.**_


	3. I Miss Her

Ace stood on the deck on the ship. He overlooked the ocean that rippled. After the meeting with everyone, they decided to follow Blackbeard and take Luka back from his grip.

They need to save Luka.

That was Ace's first priority. She took his place in the events, and now she was going to die because of him. Teach was going to turn her head in for her bounty and rise in rank. And she will be executed as a lowly pirate. Luckily for her, she was only a rookie who hasn't caused much of a stir in the system yet. If she was, her execution would be broadcasted and held in Marineford. But since she was a rookie, she will be executed quickly in any nearby Marine Base.

Nami chose the nearest route which sent them to an island just two days away; which everyone believe Teach was heading. If they managed their time quickly, they would be able to get to Luka before she's beheaded.

Teach.

That name brought anger in Ace. Not only has that bastard killed his friend and broke the one rule on Whitebeard's ship for a devil fruit, he also hunted for his sister and captured her just for the sake of a raise in his rank. Ace wanted to kill the man with his own hand. He wanted to melt the man. He just wanted the man gone forever. To pay for his sins and for Thatch's life.

Ace grabbed the railing and looked at the figure head. This was a new ship than he first remembered. He barely found this one since he was searching for the Going Merry. But there was destruction all around it and he had to look and found the place he was looking for.

He was so close to capturing Teach this time. The man threatened to kill Luka and hand her over to the Marines. Then the man slipped away from his sights and caught Luka before Ace arrived onto the ship.

…

_"You got a pretty impression crew, Lu."_

_"They're awesome!" she excited. Her eyes sparkled in delight. _

_Ace moved closer to her under the nightsky. The waves pushed against the small boat. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his heated chest. "You done so much that I missed."_

_"Then join my crew," she replied while looking into his eyes._

_"I can't, Lu. I got my own crew and captain," he kissed her once again as a sign of an apology. _

_…_

He should had said yes on that fateful day and this wouldn't have happened. He would have protected her with his own life instead of relying on others to do it for him.

He didn't have anything against her crew. He knew they were strong, but not enough to take on Teach by themselves. He should have been here from the start; protecting Luka every way he could. But he chose a different path and followed someone else.

His nails clawed into the wooden railing. He was so close to casting fire, but he didn't; if he did then the whole ship would burn from his flames of rage. He stayed there like a statue until Brook walked over to him. His afro bobbled with each step as he wobbled across the deck; his leg was cracked in several places. "Luka-san will be alright, Ace-san," the skeleton stated as he took a slip of milk.

Ace's eyes widen as he came face to face with the skeleton. He will never get use to this crew member. Not even the Old Man had a skeleton in his crew, but they did have a Fishman.

The freckled face looked to the ground and replied, "I can't help but worry about her."

"I feel the same way, Ace-san."

Franky appeared behind the skeleton. He looked at the nail marks in the railing and his fingers tensed but he didn't mention anything about it. He knew the young man was antsy and he could fix it. "Skeleton-bro is right." At least Ace knew he wasn't the only one who saw the talking skeleton.

The cyborg placed a gentle hand on Ace's shoulder. His hand was scratched so the paint wore off and only showed sliver. "Come on, and relax. I powered the engine with cola so she's running SUPERR!"

"How long will she take to get there?"

"I will say…a day if she has a full supply of cola."

That gave Ace some hope; which he really needed at the moment.

**Well, Ace and Luka are a thing in this (sorry for some) so he isn't just the older brother. There will be some romance, but probably just shorten to simple scenes like the one above. And I am having fun with Franky and Brook. This will not have anything to do with Marineford/that prison since Luka's a rookie and most things she has done are kept hidden from the public.  
**

**angelvan105: I really like making the three talk together; but I haven't made room for Robin (he hasn't meet her either until now). Everyone should be alright, they only have a day to recover. As for the flashback, we will see when we get there (I'm not big on fight/drama scenes); but I may include that later on. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: There was some fireworks, but I couldn't seen none of it (only heard it). Well Brook is a talking skeleton with an afro. Franky is normal compared to that.  
**

**Shirani-Chan: It's a great power, knowing all the world's secrets. The only bad side about it would be you would know every punchline to a joke and wouldn't be surprised...maybe I watch way too much Futurama... **

**pizzafan123: Blackbeard, in my opiono, is a big coward compared to others. He hides away and uses others. Akainu is...yeah..I know that feeling, but I hate Cabaji the most...a backstabber using tricks to get his ways...and doing that to Zoro (...Compared to the two above, he barely did anything, but I dislike him all the more).  
**


	4. I'm Weak

The court room emptied and Luka was taken away from the building. Taken back to where she came from. Blackbeard's ship. She glanced back and frowned, "I don't want to go back there."

"Too bad. Blackbeard requested it for the time being. Think of it as your prison," the guard pushed her on the deck. One of Blackbeard's man came up behind her and clicked a seastone handcuffs on her wrist.

As soon as that stone touched her skin, all of her color disappeared. She fell to the ground with all of her powers drained. It felt like that prison in the Desert Island, Vivi's home. The man kicked her in her stomach, "Get you. Now." His voice ordered her.

She growled and clawed at the handcuffs. The more she touched the stone, the worst it gotten. She left so weak. Luka hated that feeling.

The man kicked her once more in her stomach and she curled up from the pain. Her skin didn't even stretch or bend around the iron boot. It slammed right into her rib cages. She growled and curled herself.

He got tired of her stubbornness very quickly. He pulled her long shaggy hair and lifted her up from the ground. She glared at the taller pirate and swung her feet around. Hoping to hit the pirate.

"Not so fast, little Lassie." He held her away from his figure. He walked into the ship and threw her into that same room she been staying in.

She groaned in pain and swung around so she was lying against the hard wall. She thought that once she gotten into the count, she wouldn't come back to this dark room.

She hated this feeling of weakness. She couldn't even stretch or stand up against the pirates. It has been thirteen years since she was like this; a normal human. Even Garp's training didn't help her any in this position. All of her strength, power and abilities were sucked away. All of those years she spent under the wing of Garp, Sabo and Ace were all went to last under the effects of the seastone.

With the last of her strength she tried to keep her eyes opened. Her mind spun as she saw it.

The Fatal fight that caused this to be.

…

_Shadows crawled out of the corners and filled the room. The crew jumped to their guard and surrounded in the middle of the room. Their dinner flung off the table and onto the ground._

_"What's going on?!" Usopp shivered as he stood in the middle of the crew. _

_Robin head darted around. "These aren't normal shadows. They are growing through the creaks."_

_"But why?" Nami squealed. She unsheathes her Perfect Clima-tact. She kept it with both of her hands and moved closer wards the group. She had a bad feeling about this. It was just something that wasn't right. _

_"Come out and fight!" Luka yelled and punched at the black shadow. The shadow dodged the attack and her fist smacked against the floor. "Stop being a coward, Coward!"_

_An evil chuckling echoed throughout the ship and the group moved closer. Only Zoro, Luka and Sanji were close to the shadows._

_"It's an evil spirit!" Brook shook in his bones. Usopp gulped and held out garlic in front of him; as if to warn off the spirits. _

_"No. It's not that," Robin noted. All of them turned to look at her. Her eyes were peeled to the evil aura growing from the ground. "It's darkness."_

_"Wha-?" _

_The door slammed opened, interrupting the crew. A large man came through the door and snickered wildly. He looked into the group of pirates; at first he didn't see Luka until she turned around. "Strawhat."_

_Nami stared at the fellow. Her eyes widen when she remembered. This was the Jaya Man. The one who had gotten into a fight with Luka over a stupid subject. "You! You're from Jaya!"_

_Sanji's eyes glanced at the orange haired. "You met that bastard before?" Nami didn't answer him._

_All of them turned wards Blackbeard. Franky and Usopp protected their backs from the incoming darkness that surrounded them from all sides. The dark forms engulfed the man's body. He lifted his arm and the darkness rose. _

_"He's controlling it!" Chopper stated with a gulp. He transformed into his human point and faced the side of the kitchen. It was steadily getting closer. _

_"I would be careful if I was you," Teach commented to the young reindeer. Chopper looked at the darkness and at Blackbeard. Just his voice gave the doctor chills. Blackbeard turned back to the one he's been looking for. "Strawhat. I've come for yer head. Come quietly and one will be hurt."_

_"Why the fuck would she do that?!" Zoro cursed at the larger pirate. _

_"Fight me!" Luka roared._

_"Hm. Knew it wouldn't be so simple. If it's a fight you want, then ya shall get it." Blackbeard dodged her incoming attack and jumped into the shadows. _

_Luka almost stepped into the shadow but Robin stopped her. Luka glanced back at the black haired. "What?"_

_"Don't step into that. Something's…off."_

_Blackbeard laughed. "How are you supposed to fight me? Huh?" he taunted. __Luka tensed her muscles and stretched her fist forward. Blackbeard didn't dodge fast enough and she hit him right in the chest._

_"That's how."_

**Well, the rest of the fight/flashback will be shown later on. Luka isn't having such a good time staying with Blackbeard. He took her to a Marine Base, in this case, G-7. She is not in Impel Down, nor Marineford (since I really have no clue how to get all of the crew within the prison). Ace and the crew are only a day behind Blackbeard; so that could mean some problems with Luka. At least the chapters are starting to get somewhat longer.  
**

**NightHunterDeath: She is, but only a few know about this (this was before Sengoku announced it to the world). So, seeing as how Blackbeard sailed to a marine base, that's where her execution will be since she's counted as a rookie. Dragon may come into play if it even the power level between the two groups, but that's a maybe. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Shirani-Chan: You're right about that. You could uncover the secrets of the universe; well, someone would have to know about it first for you to know. Thanks for the review. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Exactly! But it's a real downer. Ace and Luka moments will be small, but there should be more. Thanks for reviewing. **

**angelvan105: Epically when she uses her powers. That would scare the sh*t out of him. The only prison she will be in would be Blackbeard's...for now. You're welcome, and thanks for the review. **


	5. Where's Fat Guy?

Luka sat in the single room. She had nothing at her disposal, or her friends. She was left by herself; without a single person to talk too. She fidgeted her cuffs and slowly moved closer to the door. The cuffs weigh her down as she tried to stand up. The room only had a small window on the door and she was peeking through it. It didn't look like anyone was outside, so she tried the doorknob.

It was locked.

So much for Blackbeard leaving it unlocked.

She banged her head back; but she wasn't excepting the pain from the metal wall. The handcuffs were sucking all of her strengths and leaving her weak those even simple actions that wouldn't hurt her when she had all of her strengths as a devil fruit user, would be brutal to her wellbeing.

All she could do was think. Her face grew red and sweaty from just thinking. She wasn't one for plans; usually those were in Usopp's and Nami's field of work. Even when she was young, Ace was the one who ordered her around.

'_What was Ace doing?_' she ended up thinking. The last time she saw her brother was in Vivi's country. He was chasing after someone; but she never caught the name. But he was so much stronger than the last time she saw him. He became awesome within the years that they spent apart from each other. She still missed her Ace, but they were both in a race to become Pirate King. A bet made between the two of them and a certain other loved one who passed away; Sabo.

Using both of her hands, she lifted her hat, and placed it in her lap; the cuffs made it almost unbearable to do such action. On the lining of the strawhat was a piece of paper. "I wonder where he is?"

With some probing, she was able to unstitch the paper out of the hat. The paper flew up into the air and pointed north. It didn't show her how close he was; just the direction that he was in. She grabbed the paper and stared at it. "So he's south?" she stated with her ignorance of directions.

She placed the paper back in the hat for safekeeping. She stood up once again and looked out the window. It wasn't a small peephole, but large even to wriggle through it. Luka smiled. She swung her arms back, and punched the window using the cuffs as an extra force.

The window broke.

Maybe she could make plans; or just leave them up for Nami and Usopp.

"Shishishi," she laughed and crawled through the window frame. The girl fell straight on her bottom and the cuffs clashed against the metal door.

Clang.

From using all of that strength to climb out and smash the window, she took a small breather while sitting on the ground. These cuffs were making everything harder than they needed to be. She even started sweating a little from all of the movements she made. "I hate seastone..." she muttered under her breath. She just hoped she could find the keys soon before she ended up unable to move an inch.

Her eyes darted down the hallway. She didn't see anyone, so she just stood up and walked down the hallway. Each door that she passed, she looked inside for the keys of the cuffs. Each of the rooms were storages or emptied. "Maybe that fat guy has it?" she thought out loud.

The girl just walked down the hallway without running into anyone. With a target in mind, she sat out to look for him. Her giant breasts bounced with each step with bandages wrapped around them.

When she gotten to more of the inner section of the boat, she could hear snoring._ 'Was it night already?'_ she thought. Out of curiously, she peeked inside of the room. Her cuffs touched her stomach when she opened the doorknob, so she backed up and curled as her stomach groaned.

Once she was able to stand up once again, she looked inside of the dark room. That wasn't her target. It was only Doc Q; not that fat guy she was looking for. She turned away and headed to the next room. This room had no one inside of it; just a un-made bed.

"Just where is he?" she stated.

Pound.

Pound.

"Little girl, shouldn't ya be in that room? Or do you want a duel?" A fat guy, who wasn't her target, stated. He was Jesus Burgess. His large feet stumped against the ground with each and every step.

Her head darted back at him. "Could you unlock these?" she lifted her hands up to show him her cuffs. He didn't even pay attention. He lunged forward and attacked, but she dodged out of the way.

"Where's the key?!" she questioned next. Once again, he just slashed at her. Without any of her powers, she had nothing to do but run; and he chased after her. The cuffs were making her slower with each step that he almost caught up to her.

She ditched him by turning right instead of staying in that hallway. He passed her and ran into the curved wall. "Where are ya, Lassie? The fight isn't over!" he roared and traveled down the path.

She took a deep breath from all of the force, that she didn't have, that just used. She couldn't keep this up any longer with these cuffs. They were a Devil Fruit's worst nightmare. Down the hallway there was a ladder. Strawhat climbed the ladder and opened the hatch. Moonlight shined down onto her. "So it was night," she smiled and climbed out of the lower ship. She was on the deck of the almighty Blackbeard Ship.

The black haired girl looked around the horizon. She saw an ocean with giant piles of rock on both sides. The piles of rock had buildings within it; some with lights on and other with not.

She was in G-7.

There wasn't any ship other than the one she was on. The ships, provided by the base, were in lockdown inside of the Marine Base. Lights flashed into the ocean and came across the deck of the ship; she hide behind a barrel till the spotlight passed her. Luka glazed above the lid of the barrel and into the rock formations.

There were steps created into the rock. And the ship was docked onto that same rock formation. The girl jumped over the side of the ship, and onto the rock. Her cuffs slammed into the ground before any other part of her body hit. Then came her face.

"Ouch," she muttered as she tried to rubbed her face. Strawhat lifted her body up and pulled up her shirt; which came down when she fell. She inhaled and exhaled loudly once she was standing.

Above her was the marine base. Just 1000 steps away from where she was standing.

**Location is set, as is most of the enemies (three of them were named in this chapter). I must said, this is getting going. I was going to add Sabo to the screen, but that would be too much. For once, there are going to a lot of fights (which I may under describe) since Blackbeard is kinda like one of the main bosses.**

**Please leave a review and send me some feedback~!**

**Shirani-Chan: Maybe it's because I do enjoy dark stuff and putting Luka in trouble (which does sound bad on my end). But, Luka was able to stand up and escape on her own; even with the cuffs draining her powers. I could see her being a main problem, but after the timeskip; since she hasn't proven her strength at this point. Sure she taken down two Warlords, but she was never given the reward of doing so (Moria's defeat wasn't in the paper, and Crocodile was given to someone else); so no one knows her real strength. This is where, she's only in a Marine Base since Blackbeard is taking her in for her bounty. It's okay, I love long reviews so I know what exactly what's good and not. Thanks for reviewing!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Well, unlike my other stories, this one will have about five major fights with each of the crewmembers. So yeah, there going to be action. And more of that flashback. thanks for the review.  
**

**angelvan105: There just too many problems placing her in Impel Down; that I thought of. She may be a bit safer, but there's still Blackbeard and the marines in the base. Thanks for the review~!  
**

**Oh, and can someone suggest a good fanfic to read? Prefer Fem!Luffy, but any well-written ones can apply. Plus, if it's funny. Thanks in advance!**


	6. Nosebleeds Save Lives

Luka hid behind the corner, and peeked around the corner. The marine just turned his back and strolled down the hall. The black haired girl walked down the hall as normally as she would have done on her ship. Each step of hers was light and matched the footsteps as marine. She hides behind the marine's back and waited until the marine passed a door to escape.

The room was dark. There were no windows that allowed light inside. Her hand searched the wall for a light switch, but there was none. Only the light that came from the creaks in the door gave her any glimpse of what was hidden inside of the room. There were boxes with little to no dust.

The girl walked forward and opened the box. Luckily that Blackbeard Pirate handcuffed her hands in front of her; so she was able to lift the lid from the container. Inside the box were sacks of seeds and nuts. Luka grabbed a handful of the grain and cramped it in her mouth. It wasn't meat or something tasty, but it filled her stomach.

Once that sack was emptied, she glanced inside of the box. "No more," she mumbled and shoved it to the side. She hopped up and went to the boxes lined along the wall. There were old supplies that haven't been touched in decades, but newer supplies on top of them. She opened the top box, and there were a new marine uniform.

_'Luka! You have to hide yourself! There's a marine base here, and you have a bounty now!'_ Nami's voice echoed through her head.

The black haired nodded at the advice. "Okay, Nami." She glanced back, but frowned. It was only a voice from months ago; right before she entered Loguetown. "Oh yeah, she isn't here."

Luka didn't let it keep her down. She grabbed the outfit from the box and ripped her blouse off. She pulled the shirt over her head, but stopped. She could not place her arms through the holes. "First I need to found those keys," she decided. She left the marine shirt hanging on her neck while she searched the other boxes.

Her midsection was visible but Luka was more focused on finding those keys. After opening three other boxes, and only finding a gun, seeds and a match, she finally found what she was looking for.

At the bottom of the crate, she found a keychain. Each key had six different numbers on it, but she was trying them all on her cuffs. Her fourth try, she opened the cuffs.

The seastone cuffs fell on the ground, and she jumped in the air with a smile. "Finally!"

Footsteps. They stopped at the door, and Luka glanced at it. The doorknob opened, and light shined in the room.

The marine stared at the half naked girl inside of the room. Within seconds, the floor had a puddle of blood. And the man fell within the puddle of blood; and laid there knocked out.

"Eh? Zoro?" Luka glanced outside of the room. "Maybe a ghost attacked him…? Or an invisible foe?" She shrugged her shoulders and finished pulling on her shirt. It was tight on her breast section that a few buttons came loose. Next she pulled on a pair of pants that felt uncomfortable to her legs. She squinted down and ripped the legs of the pants; leaving them as long as to her knee.

The outfit was for an average ranked marine; but she didn't bothered looking for one for a captain. She stepped over the marine's body, and out into the hallway. Out of habit, she closed the door; shoving the knocked out marine into the room, but leaving the blood spread there.

…

A giant gray building came into sight from the Sunny. All of the crewmembers were on deck. They were ready for this.

Ace leaned on the railing and grinned like a big child. There's his Luka. Just under millions of walls, locks, marines, and guns. This was going to be hard enough without Luka around; and even Blackbeard was stationed there. His ship was blowing black smoke from within the base.

"There she blows!"

Nami quickly writes something down on a piece of paper, and Chopper glanced over. "What are you doing?"

"Looks like a map..?" questioned Usopp. He licked his lip and stared over Nami's shoulder.

"Plans. We can't just go in there without any plans."

"Why? No matter how many plans we make, chaos breaks loose as soon as we get there."

"Stop it. What are you thinking, Nami?" Ace steps in. Even if this was Luka's crew, Ace was once a captain, and fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere; for now. If the fighting was against enemies; of course.

Nami glances up from her paper, and blows a piece of her hair out of her face. "We disband as soon as we reach the island."

"More ground covered," Robin noted. "But we won't be able to contact each other."

"What else do we go-?"

Franky lifts something and drops it on the table. Inside of the crate were Baby Den Den Mushi; but there were a limit, four. "They were short on them on the last island," he shrugged his huge shoulders when Nami and Sanji looked at him.

Usopp picked up one of the Mushi and tapped its' shell. "We really need to get more of these."

"Sanji-kun~" Nami turned to the cook. His eyes turned to hearts and he was under her control. "Could you go get me some green onions. Like nine."

"Nami-san, I don't believe this is a good time to be eating," Brook interrupted. His jaw moved with each word, and he motioned with his finger wards Nami.

"And that much?" Chopper questioned. He didn't know much of human habits, but it seemed strange just eating plain onions. And he never seen Nami just eat onions out of nowhere. Onions were healthy, and good for your health, but it was suppose to be eaten with other food items.

"It's for something else," she argued.

Sanji came back and floated like a cloud to the table. He lay down the nine pieces of onion on the table. Chopper backed up and pinched his nose from the stench of the onions. "Thanks Sanji-kun!" she grabbed the onions and broke off different sizes of onions. The pieces dropped to the ground.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan~!"

The green haired already knew where this was going. He lifted his head up and pinched his nose. "Why didn't you just get straws?" moaned Zoro.

She looked disgusted at the word, straws. "Luka, Usopp and Chopper used them for 'fun'." She quoted the word 'fun'.

She shuffled them and handed them to Sanji before wiping her hands off. Sanji wasn't uncomfortable with the wet strands of vegetables. Nami just looked glad to get rid of the veg. "Now, everyone grab an onion."

"Do I have to?" Chopper uttered in a high pitch voice from pinching his nose.

"Yes," Nami stated with a guilty tone. She felt bad for the young reindeer, but it would be uncertain of which team he would have been on if he didn't grab an onion. She looked at the rest of the crew and pointed at the onions. "Every team has two members, but one group has three."

"I can go by myself," Zoro and Ace said in sync.

"I will also go with Zoro," uttered Brook. "By himself."

"We do not have enough Mushi for one person," stated Robin. She glanced at the young woman and gestured for the crew to listen to her. "Nami-san is right about going in teams. Please continue, Nami-san."

"Just grab one, okay?" she moaned; this was starting to bug her. Nami leaned on the table and waited for the crew to obey. All of the crew members picked an onion, even Chopper who had Usopp hand him one. Nami grabbed the second to last onion and looked at the size. It was the longest; which meant there were two others in her team. At least something good came out of it.

"I got a small one," noted Brook. He looked around the group, and smiled once he seen his partner. "Shall we have fun, Chopper-san?" Chopper smiled and dropped the onion.

"I'm with Nami-san~!" Sanji cheered with heart shape eyes. He kissed his green onion and jumped into the air.

"I'm also in your team…" mumbled Ace. He looked up and pleaded to Zoro.

Zoro just chuckled and walked to his partner, Robin. "There's no way in hell I'm teaming with Ero-Cook."

"That leaves me and Long Nose," Franky roars. He leaned to his right and held up his arms; doing his signature pose.

"This seems even enough," the navigator smiled. She was just lucky she was paired up with two strong fighters; even though it was Sanji.

**Teams are formed, and things on a roll! Also, even though I haven't mentioned this, Luka has a different devil fruit (Zoan: Panther). It's a new thing I'm trying. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you like ****:)**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Or give a marine a nosebleed. Either one, or both (it's Luka :P ) We will just have to wait and see :) Thanks for the review!**

**angelvan105: I will say one thing, Garp will not be in here. If he was here, then Blackbeard (unknowing) wouldn't be much of a problem (maybe). But, maybe someone who trained under Garp will show (maybe), hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Thanks, figure have something funny instead of a 'Chapter #'. There will be one marine (who trained under Garp), but most will be oc (kinda like the marine in this chapter who's just named marine).**


	7. He's her Brother

The Longnose Lair walked down the lonely path. His footsteps echoed off of the surrounding walls. Both of his ears were listening for unfamiliar sounds; ready to hide and cower if the need arises.

This underground tunnel stretched underneath the small lake in the middle; allowing them to head from one side to the other without a problem. Few living things traveled through this way; some mice and spiders that hauled around the corners of the old building. Each breath of air inhaled dozens of particles of dust located within the tunnel.

"This place needs maintenance. Looks as if it's going to fall down just from the smallest crack, or even a good pounding," Franky muttered. He traced his over large fingers across the dust covered walls. Several cracks and holes were felt under his touch.

Usopp nodded his head. "I would have thought Marines would know better."Even as pirates, they kept their ship in mint condition whenever they can.

"Goes to show you that rank doesn't mean anything. I bet if Iceberg spent a few days here alone, then all of the repairs would be done."He could do it right now if the Marines weren't his enemy; nor if they were hiding Luka.

The Longnose stopped in his place, and Franky ended up crashing into him; in which he tripped over and smacked into the wall. Critters ran away from the loud bang. "Ouch!" he moaned. Usopp slowly gotten up to his feet and glared at the larger man. "You can kill a man from that, but not The Great Usopp!"

…

"A storm is brewing. An omen for a terrible action going to occur."

Zoro's eyes stayed focus on the rocks ahead of them. "It's mumbo jumbo shit. The only terrible thing going to happen is for Blackbeard and his goons."

The black haired girl giggled at her partner's remark. "An excellent way to look at it, but it would still be dreadful if we stay outside without cover much longer."

The sky darken and black clouds formed together; still without a single raindrop. It was just the beginning of the weather change. If it was to start raining, then it would be dangerous even daring to climb the rocks ahead of them. On one side was spiky cliffs that would impale anyone who falls; and the other side was a certain death for a Devil Fruit user.

Though, if this was all just mumbo jumbo, Robin thought, then it would be amusing to see an elephant declaring magic spells on those. It certainly caused her to giggle at her imagination; in which Zoro just sighed and carried on.

The stony path ended at a towering cliff. It was taller than the Sunny. Zoro walked and patted his foot against a small edge at the bottom. He glazed upwards and looked for his next hand placement.

"I would not use that one," she muttered as Zoro went to pull his weight on it. He nodded at her statement and chose one other to the side of it.

She crafted numerous limbs along the stone surface. Each hand reached down and grabbed her shoulders; lifting her upwards to the top of the cliff. Rain began to drizzle down at a stable pace. Robin's jacket began to soak, and her skin shined from the water. The contact with her other limbs were loosing from the frictionless liquid.

But Zoro was having a much tougher time with the entrance of rain. He was deciding on which ones to grab onto, or those who would shorten his lifespan. IN one wrong move, his hand lost contact from the cliff and he started falling backwards. He was inches away from a blunt hit to his head, until hands sprouted from the ground and patted his impact.

"Thanks," he muttered for Robin's help.

The hands did not let go of him. They traveled from the ground onto the cliff's surface; hauling Zoro to the top along with Robin. "I could have done it myself," he remarked.

"We are wasting time, Zoro-san."

The two made haste into the Marine Base.

…

"Get out of my way!" Ace yelled. Surrounding him were a dozen of marines with their weapons enquired. His arms burned and he shot firebolts at those in front of him.

Sanji's legs swung at those who ran forward. They ended up falling backwards onto the ground and their breath escaped their mouths, "So much for sneaking in."

"If you guys stayed there, then maybe we would have!" Nami resorted back.

"As if I would leave you unprotected!" The blonde argued. He ended up getting smacked in the head for his resort. He turned around to look at Nami, and he swiftly kicked an incoming Marine.

The entire area lit aflame; only Nami and Sanji were unscratched by the flames. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared; leaving the marines on the ground. "Shall we move on?" Fire Fist Ace suggested.

The blonde stationed his feet back on the ground and followed after Luka's brother; or lover, but he would never admit it. It still urged him whenever the two were connected to a couple. He could only see the boy as a friend of Luka's, or a brother; when he was first introduced as.

_"There she is. It's Luka! I see her!" Nami yelled from the Bird Next. She lowered her goggles and pointed to the spot where Luka was waving her hands back and forth. _

_"You sure?" Zoro questioned before glancing where she was, "There's no doubt about it…with that dumb look on her face." He smacked his lips at his Captain's actions. _

_Luka was starting to get inpatient. She grabbed her shoulder and stretched her arm across the sea that separated them. Her body twisted and slammed into Chopper and Sanji; who were just standing there. All three of their bodies slammed back into the ship and Vivi screamed. "Sanji-san! Tony-kun!"_

_The green hair's head dropped as he facepalm. "Not again…" he moaned. _

_Usopp opened the door and stared at the piled of bodies in front of him. The girl who caused the whole thing didn't even look regretful at her actions. She just lifted her body from Sanji's and laughed. "Sorry about that Sanji, Chopper."_

_Blood started to spread from the blonde's nose. Just moments ago two large bumps were smothering his face. "Sanji-san?" VIvi questioned as she stood over him. _

_"Not again… Luka, you have to be more careful! Act like a captain! Shesh." Nami rolled her eyes._

_"Sorry!" Luka stated; in which she wasn't close to being sorry. She stood up and glanced wards the sea. "Oh yeah, Ace! Ace!" She yelled out into the ocean as she leaned over the rails. _

_"That one guy?" questioned Usopp. The one that distracted Smoker so they could get away. "Shouldn't we stop instead of leaving him?"_

_"Nah, it's okay. Ace is strong," she shrugged it off. A huge grin pasted across her face from just talking about Ace. Sanji's face turned sour from his Luka-sama being so happy about one guy. _

_"Is he really that strong?" questioned the young reindeer. _

_"Yeah, even back before he ate that Mera Mera Fruit. We always fought, but I never beat him even once! Ace is really strong. Even I had a tough time. But if I fought him now, I'd win!" She laughed with delight. _

_"That's a groundless statement," muttered Zoro. _

_"Just who, could you beat?" A figure appeared behind Luka. He grabbed her head and she still continued to laugh. _

_"Oh Ace! These are the nakama I was telling you about."_

_"Hello, I'm Ace, her…"_

_"Boyfr-" _

_"Brother," he interrupted her. "Thanks for caring care of her for me."_

_She glanced back with a curious look, but didn't argue. She just shrugged and went along with it. She was just glad that Ace was here. The crew shared a look at the newcomer; each of them thinking something different of this person. _

To Sanji, Ace will and always, only, be her brother; or else he wouldn't be following this guy in the first place. Plus, there's no way he would let Nami go alone with this guy.

**Sanji's just being himself like always. He just likes ladies, and Luka's one of them. The memory was just added in for fun and fluff (something missing for a few chapters). This is starting to get light-hearted, so that's it gets darker later on. Thanks for reading, and leave a review~!**

**general yumi: Hehe, thanks. Something new instead of it always be Gumo Gumo. **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Chapter titles don't lie, hehe. And what can I say, she's oblivious to everything that doesn't concern meat. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Oblivious to it's best. Heck, she was even imaging Nami yelling at her.**


	8. So Close

_The two were lying side by side in the desert's sand. His arm was wrapped around her. Sand was shifted to the side from the movements of their bodies. The night sky covered their bodies in shadows. Six other bodies lay in the sand. All of them were close to the burning fire that was slowly burning out with each gush of wind._

_The black haired girl moved closer to his burning chest. With his devil fruit, it was so warm sleeping next to him; she didn't need any fire; or Chopper's furry body like Zoro and Usopp were lying against. His heartbeat drummed against her head. She soundly counted each beat as sheep in her dream. _

_Nami moved Sanji's arm away from her head. Vivi opened her mouth, "Can't sleep?"_

_The orange haired girl shook her head. "I don't see how those two can sleep away from the fire…" she yawned. She was shivering yet she was closer than the others. _

_"Ace-san does have a Fire Devil Fruit," Vivi reminded her. _

_"Now I'm jealous of Luka," the girl frowned. She never thought in the world she would say that. "Those two are so close."_

_"Isn't it a…bit too close?" Vivi questioned with a flustered face. _

_Nami shook her head. "It's Luka. She doesn't know personal space even if someone slammed it into her head."_

_Ace laid there. He bite the inside of his lip from these two girls talking. They were right about Luka's problem with space, but they were close to his situation with their captain. He was her brother right, yet now they are lovers. Something that would cause others to be disgusted by; even if they weren't blood related. He knew her as his little annoying sister, yet now she was his beautiful maiden from the stars. _

_This was the reason why he hides their relationship. And it wouldn't be a simple thing to said in front of her crew. A guy just shows up and announces he's their captain's lover, then leave. The cook would have killed him if he done something likes that. _

_"Those two are cute together," the blue haired stated with a small smile. "I wonder how it is with an older brother, or sister."_

_Nami smiled and looked at her shoulder. A dear reminder of the great woman she left behind. "I have a sister…she's always trying to kept me out of trouble."_

_"And then you joined a pirate crew," Vivi giggled. _

_"At least I'm not a princess raiding around with a crew of pirates," Nami countered. The two ended up laughing at each other's remarks. Ace was finally able to rest his eyes at their change of subject. _

_Even though, there were only two girls in Luka's crew, Ace trusted them all, even the Ero Cook; Zoro's nickname for him. They weren't being able to make it this far without helping each other. Not on the Grand Line. He just hoped well for his little sister, this would be the last night he is able to stay with her and her crew. He could only waste two days because of his hunt with Blackbeard._

Ace raced down the hallway with the two Strawhats behind him. He could hear the alerts going off throughout the building. "Shit, they found out," muttered Sanji.

"We did trash those outside," reminded Nami.

…

Chopper and Brook stood at the edge. In front of them was a wide river to get to the other side of the marine base. "How are we supposed to cross this?" uttered the young reindeer. His rumbled ball ran out, and he transformed back to his origin form.

Brook fell off his back and onto his ground. He quickly gotten back up on his feet and dusted his pants off. "We may have to go around, or go through Nami-san's and Ace-san's path instead."

"But Nami said to go this way…" he mumbled.

"We can't cross the river. We both would drown. Yohoho! But I'm already dead." Brook cracked a joke with his cheery laugh.

Chopper rolled his wide eyes at the elder. He was more worried about this. It would mess up Nami's plan of getting into the marine base if they had to go all the way around the base. "There's nothing we can sail on…Maybe we will have to enter it from this side?"

"Looks like the only way," Brook nodded at the small reindeer's decision.

…

Luka bumped into a marine as she was mindlessy walking down the hallway. The marine turned and glared at the young girl. "What are you doing?! This isn't your post!"

"I'm walking," Luffy answered.

"Who are you? You're not suppose to be here!"

"I'm…me."

"Name."

"Lu," she started, "ffia."

"Well Luffia, I want you to march right back and you're on cleaning duty!"

Luka nodded and turned around. Slip was on her face, so she wiped it away. She thought for a second how the marine would have acted if she was using her devil fruit, but that would only make matters worse. She did have a bounty. But it seemed like he didn't noticed.

"HEY! YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

Or he did.

"Hyou Hyou no Ashi." Luka used her devil fruit, and her legs turned into panther legs. She raced down the hallways, and hide behind a corner. '_I'm doing a lot of hiding,_' she thought, _'And I'm not even playing hide and seek.'_

**Well, it has been like ten days since my last update, I'm sorry, but I've been running out of time recently. Happy (late) Valentine's day**

**angelvan105: You will just have to find out later on :P Though, she's close to being caught. Ace will always be protective of her, but in this one, he's not insane protective (since he allowed her to sail with six guys). I think Luka will slip on Ace's identity in one of these memories; she's not one to think over her words. And that's okay, I have been behind on updating as well :P**

**general yumi: Heh, thanks. Just wanted to do something since most chapters are running and hiding. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: It was explained in this chapter, but mostly because he's just someone they just met, so it wouldn't be a good way to start. **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Since he just met the crew, he didn't really want to make things awkward by stating he's their captain's boyfriend. Just for you, it's in the chapter :P Heh, thanks!**


	9. Grim Reaper

_Shadows sprawled all throughout the dining area. Plates clattered against the wooden floor; as did bodies. Usopp laid there bruised and broken from fight. His nose was at an unusual angle. Nami lay against the table. Her hand resting against her skull as Sanji protected her from the waves of shadows. Brook laid in few pieces under the table. One touch of guy's powers would have killed the old man. _

_All from one man. _

_Blackbeard_

_Chopper, using the last of his strength dived in front of Blackbeard's incoming attack; one directed at Luka. The girl backed up and bit the inside of her lip, "Fight me! Not them!"_

_The young reindeer fell to the ground and his body was covered in shadow. The elder woman duplicated her hands and pulled the reindeer out; but at a price. Her hands disappeared and became unusable. Blackbeard chuckled at the reindeer and Robin, "Are ya surprised?" A grin that went from one large ear to the other formed on his face; all of his teeth showing. _

_Narrow lines formed in Zoro's brow. He closed his eyes. It wasn't like he had a devil fruit. He charged forward and attacked a tentacle that was aimed for Franky. "Thanks Swordsman," Franky grunted before blocking a chair coming their way. _

_Her skin burned with rage. Each finger tensed. She raised her fist and pulled back. Her hand turned black as night as she had a speed boost and punched the other man. _

_He dodged with one of his shadow tentacles. It covered her hand and her powers vanished. Luka's arm pulled back into its socket. "What?!" she asked fearfully. She pulled on her shoulder as if that would allow her arm to stretch. _

_"Your Devil Fruit absorbs others' devil fruits?" Robin stated more like a statement than a question. _

_The two boy haired girls were without their devil fruits. Something that the two hasn't experienced since their childhood. _

_"Took ya long enough!" he laughed. A tentacle darted forward and grasped Sanji's leg. The man fell as his leg was pulled out. Luka charged over and smashed the tentacle with her shoe; hoping to get it unwrapped from his leg. But it was only a shadow and passed through her stomping. Zoro darted and slashed at the tentacle. It fell down and was absorb back into the larger shadow. _

_"Didn't ya want to fight me! Wasn't it you who said that over and over?" _

_"Shut it Belly!" Luka shouted. _

_Sanji jumped up and ended back on his feet. The three of them, Monster Trio, stood in a circle. Franky defended the tentacles from reaching Brook's and Chopper's bodies that laid on the ground. And Robin stood in the other corner, watching Blackbeard's every move. _

_Luka glanced over to Zoro, and then to Sanji. The two nodded as if Luka sent them a message. Within seconds, the three jumped in sync. Luka dashed forward with her shoulder out. Zoro sliced the black into pieces. Sanji spun in the air and gushed the shadows from coming near Nami and Robin. _

_Strawhat was in mid air. Her body was curved where her shoulder was heading right into Blackbeard's body, but she had her other fist out as well. The larger man waved his fist in front of him. A small black portal appeared and sucked Luka inside. _

_Everyone froze._

_Luka was gone. _

_"Luka-sama?! Where is she?!" Sanji grunted. He sent a fury kick to the shadow in front of him. He turned around and faced Blackbeard. Glaring at the larger man with pure hatred. _

_"STRAWHAT?!" Franky yelled. _

_Zoro glared at the large man. Blackbeard just took his captain. He unsheathed his last sword and placed it in his mouth. He slashed across the middle of the shadow; it grew back instantly. "Shit!" he groaned. _

_"She's…gone…" mumbled the small reindeer. Tears started appearing as he tried wiping them away._

_"Give Lueka back!" wheezed Usopp. He tried standing up but his arm would not move. It was locked in place by a broken table. _

_Blackbeard tilted his head forward and laughed in delight. "She should have just come! Would have been easier for the both of us."_

_The large cyborg opened his chest and looked at his supply of Cola. There was only enough left for one more attack. All of his extra cola bottles were behind the shadows. Robin glanced over at him with a worried expression. _

_Blackbeard continued laughing at the distorted crew. He had what he wanted, now he could just play with the rest. _

_His shadows crept along the walls and covered the last light source. There were a few screams of terror._

_…_

The two walked along the rocky path. Coming closer to the entrance of the marine base. Water began sprinkling down on the two. "This isn't going to be good," uttered Chopper. He glanced over his shoulders at an incoming sound. "What's that?!"

Brook halted in his path. His eye sockets widen. "IT'S THE GRIM REAPER! HE HAS FINALLY COME AFTER ME!" The skeleton started running away from the rider; running wards the water that separated the island.

Chopper stared after Brook. His eyes widen as the noise came closer to him. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" His feet raced across the rocky territory as he followed behind Brook. The skeleton did not look back; he was shaking in his bones just from one glance at the Grim Reaper.

The Grim Reaper rode on a white horse. A double-sided scythe was pulled out from behind him. Each step that the white mane horse took, the body bounced. "You two are unlucky," the man laughed. "May the fates have fortunate on your souls."

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Brook shouted.

"NEITHER DO I!" Chopper added. He never would have thought that Grim Reaper would come after him. He was too young! So much that he could do. He still hasn't become the best doctor in the world either.

The old man on the horse swung his scythe in front of him. A gash of wind raced after the two and knocked them down on their faces. Brook's skull rolled around but the two jumped back on their feet before the Death Rider could get to them. Brook twisted his skull back around; he didn't want to see the Grim Reaper anymore. Not when he was still chasing the two.

Rain dripped on all of them; each step was slippery.

…

Nami glanced before her shoulder. Ever since they entered the marine base, she has gotten the odd feeling of someone watching her. It was starting to freak her out.

The blonde chef glanced back at the navigator. "What's wrong, Nami-san~?"

"Uh…nothing," she lied. She must be the only one noticing it. "It's starting to rain outside."

"Good thing I'm inside then," Ace commented as he light his fist on fire.

"But not for the other two groups," groaned Nami. She did send Zoro's group and Chopper's group around the building unlike her and Franky's group.

"Marimo can take it," Sanji stated quickly. "But…Robin-chan…outside in weather like that…all alone with the Shitty Swordsman…"

…

The black haired elder woman looked down upon the building. They made it to the roof from climbing on the rocky cliff. They had a view of the marine base. It was a third-fourths of a circle with the water entering from the east. In the middle of the small lake was Blackbeard's ship.

"That's where Luka should be," Zoro stated.

"Now we must go down," Robin added. They had to climb down several small buildings and floors to get to sea level.

Zoro groaned, "Wasn't much point of sending us this way. Damn that wench."

Robin giggled at Zoro's short outburst. "Shall we go before the rain gets heavy?" Zoro nodded and jumped down from the roof. Robin followed after him. The two jumped from each level to the next.

**I don't really have much to said here. So just skip this, unless if you like hearing me rabble or type something stupid. Then here you go: I like pie. There. That's all I got so this is the end.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing~!**

**TheRealEvanSG: We would have all liked that. I forgot about that fact with Brook...thanks for reminding me (maybe I should have looked that up beforehand...oh well). Most of my stories have...simple (?) descriptions. I'm not one for coming up with a good one, since I always try to fit everything in. And I will read one of them, they sound good. Thanks for reviewing!**

**general yumi: It was Valentine's Day, I had to add some fluff. Some marine are air-headed...oh well. ANd I will. **

**angelvan105: I have to have some fun bites here and there or it would get boring and dark. Thanks a lot! **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yeah...let's just say this is my poor excuse for drama :P Though, it was mainly Ace who thought it...it's bad enough that the crew took care of her so he didn't want to add more strain into the mix. **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: I will, though there may not be one in every chapter...I just use them to fill space or for fun/needed.**


	10. Green and Purple

Her body swayed from one side to the other. Her tattered hair was hidden with a marine cap, as he hat hanged down around her neck. She continued to walk through this hallway, but it never seems to end. "Usopp, are we there yet?" she questioned. She waited a moment before twisting around to stare at the Longnose.

He wasn't there, neither was her other crewmembers.

She sighed; Usopp and Chopper must be having so much fun right now without her. She could already hear those two yapping about Usopp's new invention. The girl bites the inside of her cheek before transforming her legs into panthers. Her speed boosted and she raced across the hall but still never reaching an end.

"Is this a mystery hallway?" she questioned out loud as she glanced back. "I don't even see where I came from."

Even the doors and windows started to appear less and less often than before.

The black haired girl halted in her tracks and looked at the wall in front of her. She had no clue where she was, unless if she did this. She transformed her arm into one of a Panther's and stretched back before slamming into the wall with her ebony fist. The wall shook and shivered, but still stayed in place. "That never happens before," she uttered.

Her other arm transformed like the other. This time she used both to pound on the iron wall. Like last time, nothing happened. This was starting to get on her nerves. Her clothes expanded as her body changed shape. She was in her full beast mood; a panther. Claws were sharpen on all of her paws. Her hazel eyes stared at the iron wall in front of her; as if it was asking for a challenge. She leaned over the wall with her claws stuck out. It drove into the iron, shredding it.

Finally she managed to get this accomplished. She pulled down on the metal until it could fully fit herself through the hole. Her legs climbed over the tattered wall until she was in the water. Her panther form disappeared in spite of the rain. Luka looked from one side to the other. The boat was still in the river, but nothing changed over than height she was. Her eye caught sight of something moving.

Green and purple.

"Zoro! Robin!"

As soon as she uttered those words, she was pulled back inside of the building and away from the hole. A blonde towered over her. His breath panted unevenly on her wet skin. "Are you an idiot?! Destroying the wall and heading out into the rain?!"

Something about that face was familiar, but she couldn't place it anywhere. "No, are you?" she questioned loudly enough that it echoed throughout the hallway.

"Just…be quiet. You are sure lucky that captain of this base didn't come after you, or you would have been in a worst situation." He continued this through his mind, 'She would have been dead meat if he came… Better be lucky that I was around.'

He pulled on her unbutton shirt, "Come on, you have somewhere to be."

"B-But Zoro and Robin's out there," she stated.

"Even as pirates, those two wouldn't be dumb enough to cross the marine base out into the open."

"Just look, they are right there," she tried to point, but she was already down the hallway following the man.

"Do you want to be help, or not? I don't have to waste my time on you. I have my ass on the line as it is."

"Ah…stupid mistake."

"Because of you," he finished.

"Ah, thanks!"

"Freakin' idiot," he grumbled under his breath. He glanced back and his eyes stared at the two bumps exposed from her shirt, "Cover up!"

She looked down and back to him, "What?"

"Your shirt. Buttoned it, or something!"

Luka nodded tirelessly and buttoned her shirt. She still didn't see the problem, but the man was already leaking red fluids from the exposed skin.

The path they were walking down was different from the one she took. Quickly there were doors and windows unlike the way she passed through. They passed a hallway where a marine stood guard. The blonde tensed his body as he passed, but Luka kept her composition all throughout. They passed three more rooms before coming to another hallway; he went down this one that was emptied.

The blonde stood still for a few moments until they could hear sounds of panting coming down the hallway. A pink haired boy emerged out from the corner and ran into the blonde. "Watch where you are going," the blonde grumbled.

"Found Luka yet?" he questioned as he tried to calm down his breathing. He has been running up and down these halls since the alarm went off.

"Right behind m-"

"Hey!" Luka interuppteed as she stepped out from behind the blonde; who was raging and cursing.

"Luka! You're safe! Well, it's not like I ever doubted you, but when I heard about the capture, I wasn't sure I would ran into you in time." His words were jumbled and smashed against each other, but the two still understood the short pink haired boy. He itch his head from his rant, and looked at Luka.

"Uh…you…?" she started.

_'Does she always have to do this?' _he questioned, but his face never changed. "It's me, Coby. We saw each other less than three months ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she grinned. "I could only remember Gramp's hits." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And of course, you remember me, don't you?" the blonde questioned.

"Nope."

His jaw dropped and he fell backwards onto the ground. "It's Helmeppo!" he groaned.

"Oh, course He-ippo," she laughed and turned back to Coby. "What are you doing here?" She hutched her head and glanced around, "Is Gramps here too?"

Coby laughed, "No, we were left here to stay behind and train. Turns out something happening at HQ so Captain Garp left us here."

"Don't tell her that much! You always do that," groaned Helmeppo as he slowly stood up.

"Well, she asked," Coby argued with a slight blush.

"Whatever,' the blonde rolled his eyes. "I brought her here first, so you have chore duty for the rest of the week."

"Sure thing," Coby grinned. The blonde could only mutter curses under his breath.

**I was seeing if I could do one whole chapter on one person, and that's how those two got into it. Needed something to keep them apart. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**general yumi: I can already see Brook's reply to this :P Someone's already got scared to death.**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Most people do, he's one of the main villains of the one piece series; at least to Luffy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: It was right there, I had to put that :P Or I would have missed my chance**


End file.
